H2o just add Avatar
by Maximum Nicole Nightshade
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or H2o just add water Katara goes to Austrailia for the summer and gets turned into a mermaid how is she going to hide her tail when she is a water bender
1. Chapter 1

**The new fanfiction will come out soon I am mostly using this as a idea if it doesn't i will have someone adopt it**


	2. Chapter 1 Australia

**Please review sorry about the first chapter and please review. I don't care if it's hate or you telling me to write more I want this to be one of the greatest fanfiction crossovers so please tell me how to make this story better. Thanks. Hope you like it**

* * *

Katara

"Hey Aang. Since we've already gone to the North Pole can we go to Australia so I can work on my water bending and you can work on all your bending on a beach and on a private island off the coast?" I asked

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea Katara thanks." Aang answered

"Yeah you can work on your bending and I can just go and be a fish." Sokka said sarcastically

"Sokka just because you can't bend doesn't mean you have to just sit there and watch us bend there are a lot of fun things to do in Australia so we're gong and when we get there we find you a surfing class or something you'll like." I stated

"Okay fine. I'll go,but that doesn't mean I'll like it." Sokka said

"You two stop fighting. We're going to Australia and Sokka you will have fun you'll see." Aang said. An hour later I went to sleep because we had a 4 hour long flight till we got there and I was a little tired and needed rest before I had to practice.

* * *

"Hey you two wake up we're here." Aang said

"Where is here?" I asked getting up and looking around at the island which had a dormant volcano and a lot of forestation.

"It's a private island and it looks like no one has been here in years because there are no footprints in the sand." Aang said matter of factly

"Okay well before we start practicing I'm going to go explore and see what is here so I know what places to avoid and I don't think there are any fire nation here but we can't be too careful." I told Aang and Sokka

"Okay I'll go with you." Sokka said.

"No you better not if there are fire nation I don't want both of us getting captured and it would be harder to escape with both of us so I will go alone." I told Sokka

* * *

I found some rocks and I had gotten lost and was getting dark and I started wishing that I hadn't insisted on going to look around. I started walking across the rocks and slipped into a hole I didn't see

"AAhhhh" I yelled as I slid down the steep slope in about a minute I hit the bottom

"Off," I said when I hit the bottom"Where am I?" I asked myself. I walked around and into the second room and there was a pool my only way out. I jumped into the pool and bended the water to where I wouldn't get wet. Suddenly the water started bubbling and a minute later it stopped. I swam out through the tunnel and found the beach with my friends and explained what happened.

* * *

**Hope you like it thanks. Please review. Peace**


	3. Chapter 2 A Tail

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't been updating I have had no time at all. Right after I updated last time I had a lot of homework and testing and then when school ended I had to go to summer camp and I couldn't take my computer and then my computer broke so I got another and now here is the story.**

* * *

**Katara's POV**

"Hey Aang want to go swimming to get a feel of the water?" I asked

"Sure. Hey Sokka want to come too?" Aang asked

"No. I fine here sharpening my weapons."

"Okay if you say so. Come on Katara let's go." Aang said running into the water and diving in.

"Coming." I said stealing a glance at Sokka and then running into the water and diving in a few seconds I felt a little tingle in my legs I looked back and saw an orange mermaids tail and a matching bra. I went up to the top of the water and yelled. Aang surfaced and said,

"Katara what's wrong?"

"This." I said pointing at my tail. Aang gave me a startled look and said we should work this out on shore.

* * *

**Sorry It's so short I didn't have much time to write this. Hope you enjoy. Peace.**


End file.
